Ice Caves
by Reianshitsu
Summary: Hannah and the Ice Caves adaption. --- Hannah and her friend Armin explore deadly ice caves, while Armin fights himself on whether he should admit his love for Hannah.


**Chapter One – Hannah**

**First off, the characters and game belongs to _Neopets(com)_ ****and I encourage all to go play it. It's awesome! So is **_**Hannah and the Pirate Caves**_** but challenging (and not as fun) at parts. The couple idea, well that doesn't belong to me either (I think). So stop thinking that. I hope to be doing chapters in this (named after each level in the game, but not necessarily with the theme). ****Yes****, this is a couple story, even though it's gradual. I'm thinking about writing adventure stories for some of the **_**Neopets **_**games, so if you have any requests/suggestions, feel free to comment.**

**_Neopets_ is a website where you can play all sorts of games, own and take care of a neopet, and win neopoints with which you can buy things. It's a free sign up and an awesome site! If you don't have an account, you should, but that's just an opinion.**

* * *

_WHISH! WHOOSH! POP! BOOM BOOM BOOM!_

Dynamite exploded and boulders fell, breaking the deadly ice crystals on the cave floor below.

Armin the bori, sat watching the girl he loved descend from the platforms, after making a way for them. She was so elegant, so happy, shinning with joy. Just as expected. Hannah was a usul born for adventure, exploring caves, finding treasure, the whole works. She was doing what she wanted, and she loved it.

When she reached the bottom she smiled at him. "Ready to keep going?" She asked, slightly hyper. Armin supposed he would be too if he had just climbed five stories high to break a box carrying a sharp arrow. Armin nodded with a smile. Hannah walked across the path of boulders, shortly followed by Armin. Once she got across the tunnel got wider and wider, with pointed ice crystals everywhere. They continued down the cave for a little while, then came to a small entrance. They would have to crawl.

Hannah got down on her hands and knees, eager to see what was on the other side. Armin kneeled down as well, but Hannah had already started in. He followed her as quickly as he could, but he had to admit she was much faster. '_Probably all those Pirate Caves'_ The young bori thought. He smiled to himself, watching Hannah crawl through the exit of the small tunnel. He soon left the tunnel himself.

Hannah's face was covered with a smirk when Armin saw her next. The icy room they had just entered had tons of platforms, each seemingly a mile higher then the previous. There was a crate with an arrow on the end of each platform; above each arrow, a solid crate; above each crate, a stack of treasure.

"Hannah..." Armin called out. "You have to hit the boxes in a certain order, or you'll block our way out." He pointed towards the stair steps, a little too high for him to climb on, a ways in front of them.

Hannah paused a moment, studying the situation, trying to find a solution. In a matter of minutes, a smile reached across her face. She knew what to do. She jumped up onto the first platform with ease, breaking the first crate. _POP! _The next crate was broken by the flying arrow. _POP! _The sounds of treasure chests falling filled the caves.

"Go get them Armin!" Hannah yelled from her place atop the wooden platform.

Armin nodded and ran towards the chests. Upon reaching them, he opened them and collected the treasure. _CHING CHING CHING CHING!_

Four treasure chests, four mighty pieces of gold.

"Now step back so these don't hit you!" Hannah yelled again.

Armin did as told, loyal to his friend's orders, whatever they may be.

Again, the chain reaction took place. Again, Armin retrieved treasure. Again and again this happened, six times in total. On the seventh, boulders fell with two chests on top.

Hannah descended once again, a smile on her face that seemed to glow in the dank cave. Armin may not have been much of an adventurer, but he loved Hannah, and he would follow wherever she led. When she reached the bottom, she collected the treasure and beckoned him to follow. She had, once again, made steps for him.

Sometimes Armin felt bad because he couldn't run as fast or jump as high as Hannah, but he felt proud that he could help in some way. Running over enemies and cutting through snow, he could fit into places Hannah couldn't. Though, the worst of everything was that he couldn't swim... at all.

Hannah and Armin entered another dangerous room, filled dynamite and a couple snow beasts. The first snow beast walked back and forth between two crates of dynamite, a few feet from the ladder they had just climbed down. After the second crate of dynamite, there were stair steps low enough for Armin. If they wanted to know what followed that, they'd have to get passed the snow beast. They could hear another one in the distance, so Armin had an idea what was coming.

He waited for the right moment, then plunged over the first dynamite, careful not to hit it, and ran over the first snow beast. Now Hannah would have to join him, making sure she didn't send the explosive his way. She jumped higher then he, way over the dynamite, and landed majestically beside Armin.

"Should we throw the other toward the stairs? Or jump over it?" Hannah asked, curious about Armin's opinion.

"I'm a little worried I can't jump over it, perhaps we should get rid of it," Armin replied.

Hannah nodded and tossed the remaining dynamite into the stairs. They both ran to the stairs and jumped up. _One, two, three._ They reached the top. On the other side was a small pool, Armin immediately frowned.

"Hannah..." He offered a slight whine.

"I know, don't worry," She smiled. "I'll get over there. How many more treasures?"

Armin pulled out a list and looked over it. "Four left Hannah."

She nodded then dove into the freezing water. She swam to the other side and climbed up. Sure enough, another snow beast marched back and forth, but if she was quick enough, she could run past him when he wasn't looking. So, she waited for her moment, then scurried over to the treasures, collected them and ran back to the water.

Hannah reached Armin again and smiled. "There was two over there, so there's two more."

Armin smiled and nodded. He walked back over to the ladder and jumped up to it. After climbing to the top, he glanced at Hannah, who was making her way up. She reached his side moments later and looked at him curiously.

"Is something wrong?" She asked.

"Hannah I-"

"If it's about the water, don't worry, it was cold anyway," Hannah smiled.

Armin was silent for a few moments then nodded. Maybe it wasn't yet time.

They turned and looked towards the door, which lay a mere ten feet in front of them. No traps, no arrows, no villains, easy sailing. And on the other side of the door, two additional treasure boxes. The last they needed. They ran up to the door, where Armin stopped. Hannah collected the treasure then joined him. Then they walked into the blisk, oblique, darkness that is "the door".


End file.
